Pour l'éclat de tes yeux
by Elwin
Summary: Tout commence avec un regard de Rogue en cours à Hermione. Celle-ci va se poser pleins de questions sur son professeur et même sur ses sentiments à elle. Fanfic que je dédie à Cheyna qui adore Hermione et Severus!
1. Chp 1: Un regard déconcertant

**POUR L'ECLAT DE TES YEUX**

****  
  
_Dédiée a** Cheyna...**_

**__**  
  
_Kikoo tout le monde !!! Alors voici une fanfiction traitant le couple Hermione/Severus que je voudrait dédier particulièrement à Cheyna car c'est pour elle que je l'écris, sinon j'aurais rien fait ! Voilà donc c'est pour toi que je la fais parce que je t'adore !! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !  
Les autres lisez-la et dites moi si vous aimez !! Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

****

**Chapitre 1 : Un regard déconcertant**

* * *

- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor ! rugit Rogue.  
  
Cela faisait deux fois pendant l'heure que Hermione se voyait retirer des points juste parce ce qu'elle levait la main. Fâchée , elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et décida de ne plus rien faire.  
  
En 7e année à Poudlard, la jeune femme avait 17 ans... et l'esprit un peu plus rebelle qu'avant ! A force d'aventure avec ses amis Ron et Harry, elle s'était affirmée caractériellement et avait grandement mûrit bien qu'elle gardât de temps en temps des réactions un peu plus infantile. Son obsession pour le travail acharné était la même mais, comme il était le cas à ce moment là, parfois c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase alors elle se rebellait.  
  
- Miss Granger, que nous faites vous l ? fit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant de sa table.  
  
- Ben rien vous le voyez bien, répondit-elle.  
  
- Bien sûr que je le vois. Et c'est justement ça qui me gêne...  
  
Ron tenta de faire un coup de coude à Hermione pour lui dire d'arrêter mais elle d'entêta. Le professeur et elle se fusillaient du regard, un combat invisible pour les autres se déroulait. Les yeux marrons de l'adolescente tentaient de percer l'éclat noir du maître des potions, espérant que c'est lui qui baisserai le regard en premier. Les élèves retenaient leur souffle, attendant le pire à venir.  
  
Quant à Hermione, elle même s'étonnait de sa propre audace et elle se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle était encore en train de fixer son professeur. Peut-être espérait-elle trouver parmis toute cette obscurité un semblant de lumière qui pourrait prouver que Rogue avait un cœur... Les secondes semblaient s'écouler comme des minutes et dans ce moment interminable, Hermione aperçu un brusque changement. Elle crut tout d'abord rêver mais il n'en était rien : son professeur ne la transperçait plus des yeux mais il la regardait. Il la regardait comme l'on admire la plus belle sculpture et comme l'on savoure l'image d'une personne que l'on chérie. Si les yeux auraient pu changer de couleur elle aurait jurer que ceux de Rogue seraient devenus plus clair et doux. Troublée, elle chancela et mit fin à cet instant. Tout d'abord elle crut que tout le monde avait remarqué ce changement mais quand elle balaya la classe du regard elle dû admettre qu'elle était la seule à avoir vu ce phénomène. Elle se leva soudainement de sa chaise puis, perturbée, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta précipitamment la classe. Rogue, quant à lui, la suivit simplement des yeux et attendit qu'elle claque la porte pour reporter son attention à ses cours. Il ne retira même pas de points à Gryffondor.  
  
Hermione ne revint pas en cours de la journée. Elle resta cloîtrée dans les toilettes pour filles en compagnie des sanglots incessant de Mimi Geignarde, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ce soit Rogue ? Ca aurait pu être Harry, ou Ron, ou même Drago ! Mais pourquoi Rogue ?  
  
Elle se leva péniblement du sol mouillé et alla se passer de l'eau sur son visage. En relevant la tête elle s'aperçut dans le miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une adolescente apeurée, ne sachant que faire devant cet événement, ni comment réagir.  
  
- Hermione ! ! Tu es l ?!  
  
Ce cri poussé par Ron la fit atterrir de ses pensées et elle s'empressa de sortir des toilettes. Ses deux amis se trouvaient là et ils avaient l'air inquiets pour elle.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée en cours cet après-midi ? demanda anxieusement Harry.  
  
- Je... Je ne me sentais pas très bien... mentit Hermione.  
  
- Tu es malade ? questionna Ron.  
  
- Peut-être je ne sais pas...  
Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de répondre à toutes leurs questions, les deux garçons préférèrent arrêter là l'interrogatoire. Au lieu de ça, ils racontèrent le déroulement des cours de l'après-midi tout en regagnant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione les écouta parler d'une seule oreille trop occupée à remettre de l'ordre à cet journée sans sens.  
  
Au dîner elle ne toucha pratiquement pas à son assiette et quand Ron lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'elle avait, elle se leva et monta les marches qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Là-bas, elle s'effondra sur son lit à contempler le plafond et à repenser aux yeux de Rogue poser sur elle. Bizarrement elle se surprit à trembler et à avoir quelques frissons rien qu'à ce souvenir. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non, c'était autre chose...  
  
Quand le reste des filles alla se coucher, elle fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas être déranger. Mais elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, au contraire, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne réussirait à trouver le sommeil.  
  
Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, puis dès qu'elle fut sûre que tout le monde avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée, Hermione se leva sans bruit et enfila discrètement un tee-shirt et un pantalon puis elle descendit les marches et passa le portrait de la grosse dame qui râla un peu du dérangement. Elle ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle ne pouvait rester dans son lit. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que sous la voûte étoilée elle trouverait le réconfort et que son âme perturbée s'apaiserait un peu...  
  
Quand elle poussa la lourde porte du château de Poudlard, elle fut étonnée d'avoir réussi à sortir à l'air libre sans avoir rencontré aucun obstacle. Tout de suite la brise fraîche de la nuit la revigora et Hermione leva les yeux sur l'immensité étoilée au-dessus d'elle. L'éclat faible de la lune l'enveloppait comme une lumière protectrice et rassurante et elle se sentit mieux. L'adolescente eut moins peur de ce professeur qui l'avait regardé avec tant d'insistance et qui avait provoqué l'émoi en elle. A ce souvenir, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle ferma ses yeux en s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche, une main posée contre sa poitrine à sentir ses battements effrénés. Bercée par le bruit des grillons, elle s'endormit.  
  
_A suivre..._  
  
Voilà c'est fini ! ! si ça vous a plu laissez des reviews please !!!! Et désolé pour ceux qui trouvent que ça commence un peu vite mais c'est à dire que j'ai pas l'intention de trop laisser longtemps traîner les choses sinon ça avance pas ! Bisous !  
  
Elwïn 


	2. Chp 2: Une heure interminable

**POUR L'ECLAT DE TES YEUX**

****  
_Dédiée à **Cheyna**_

**__**  
  
Me revoila pour la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ! En plus vu que j'étais pas chez moi j'avais pas pu écrire la suite ! Alors je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! J'ai même été surprise d'en avoir eu autant j'avoue !   
  
Cheyna : Voilà le 2e chapitre pour toi. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et moi aussi je t'adore ! Sinon pense bien que je te dédierai pas cette fanfic ! Allez, savoure la suite ! Bisous !  
  
Kawaii-Shina : Merci pour tes encouragements, je vais essayer de suivre mon rythme même si c'est assez difficile parce que je suis plutôt lente en faite ! J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre.  
  
d/h k/y : Je trouve aussi que ça va un peu trop vite pour les sentiments d'Hermione mais si je vais plus lentement je vais y passer ma vie sur cette histoire ! Mais j'ai quand même pris en compte ce que tu m'a dit.  
  
Docteur Gribouille : Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! En plus moi aussi c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple et heureusement que ça te déçois pas ça veut dire que c'est pas si nul que ça ! lol  
  
Jess : La suite est l ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre ! )  
  
aurelia : eh oui les pitits regards c'est mignon !C'est très révélateur et en plus on peut en apprendre beaucoup en y regardant plus profondément !  
  
Ripper de la Blackstaff : voilà la suite !! J'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
  
Lisandra : Moi aussi j'espère que y'aura plein d'autres chapitres... ! Parce qu'avec moi on peut s'attendre à tout ! Mais je suis contente que tu aimes car moi aussi j'apprécie bcp ce que tu écris.  
  
MPHDP : Merci pour ton conseil, j'essaierai d'y repenser pour m'améliorer ! Mais merci aussi pour tes compliments ! !  
  
Nore : Voilà j'ai fini d'écrire la suite et j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à la lire que le premier chapitre !  
  
MERCI A TOUS

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une heure interminable**

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut à cause des premiers rayons de soleil qui vinrent frapper son visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux encore engourdie par la rosée du matin, peu à peu elle bougea ses membres et se releva. Le ciel était d'une couleur rose ponctué de jaune et les premiers oiseaux chantaient annonçant une nouvelle journée déjà bien belle. L'air encore frais de la nuit imprégnait l'atmosphère et le doux parfum des plantes marquait l'éveil de la nature encore ensommeillée.  
  
Hermione s'étira longuement et essaya de se rappeler les raisons qui l'avaient faites dormir dehors. Quand tout lui revint en mémoire elle frissonna et se hâta de rejoindre le hall rassurant du château. Tout était encore silencieux à cet heure matinale de la journée, seul quelques fantômes déambulaient par-ci par-là, provoquant un bref courant d'ail glacial derrière eux. Heureusement ils ne prêtaient guère d'attention à l'adolescente debout à cette heure ci. Cette dernière se dépêcha de gravir les marches menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor et de passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Une fois là bas elle rejoignit les dortoirs pour fille, et sans bruit se glissa dans ses draps. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la journée qui l'attendait, elle ne voulait pas penser à Rogue, elle voulait simplement un peu plus dormir et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé la veille...  
  
Une petite heure plus tard, tout le château s'éveilla. Ce fut Ginny qui se chargea de tirer Hermione du sommeil, inquiète pour elle, ne la voyant pas se lever de son propre chef. Tout le monde prit son petit déjeuner puis se prépara pour aller en cours, commençant déjà à anticiper les heures les plus géniales et les plus cruelles à passer. Harry et Ron mourraient déjà d'impatience d'aller en Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal car cette année là le professeur était vraiment très bien. Mais à leur grand étonnement Hermione ne communiqua pas sa joie avec eux. D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas très l'air d'être heureuse... On aurait dit qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour préparer son sac.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as depuis hier ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'ils descendaient tous les trois les escaliers pour se rendre en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.  
  
- Rien je t'assure, répondit Hermione en baissant le regard et accélérant l'allure pour ne pas avoir droit à un autre interrogatoire.  
  
Elle sema ses amis de quelques bons pas puis arrivée dans la salle, elle veilla à s'asseoir à côté d'une autre personne que Harry ou Ron.  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne fut pas attentive à ce qui fut dit pendant l'heure. Elle ne sut pas répondre quand le professeur lui demanda qu'elle était le sort à jeter contre un mauvais esprit frappeur. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas écouté, anticipant avec frayeur l'heure qui viendrait juste après : celle du cours des potions...  
  
Au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient, elle commença à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise et à triturer tout ce qui lui venait par la main.. Elle sursauta quand la cloche retentit dans le couloir, comme si elle annonçait sa sentence bientôt proche. Hermione ne voulait pas que cette heure se termine, elle aurait voulut qu'elle dure toujours pour ne pas avoir à se rendre à ce maudit cours qu'elle redoutait tant. Mais de toute façon à quoi bon ? Même si elle restait là elle n'en éloignerait que simplement le moment fatidique...  
  
Lentement elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires puis elle sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers les cachots. Chaque pas la faisait trembler un peu plus, mais pourquoi était-elle dans cet état l ? Hermione préféra mettre ça sur le compte de la crainte ne voulant pas s'avouer autre chose.  
  
Quand elle arriva devant la porte de sa salle des sombres lieux de Poudlard, en voyant Rogue, debout, attendant ses élèves, elle crut qu'elle allait courir pour faire demi-tour. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle aurait fait si Drago Malefoy ne l'avait pas poussé, la faisant entrer dans la pièce. En passant devant le professeur, elle baissa les yeux au sol mais cela ne fut guère nécessaire car il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se soucier d'elle. Hermione s'installa au fond de la classe où Harry vint la rejoindre. Elle sortit son chaudron qu'elle mit sur son bureau et se cacha à moitié derrière, laissant le cours débuter...  
  
Ce jour là, ils durent fabriquer une potion ayant la capacité de rendre un objet d'une couleur différente quand on en versait quelques gouttes dessus. Rogue avait demandait à ses élèves de prendre des notes sur la couleur et la texture du liquide qui se trouvait dans le chaudron lors des différentes étapes de la préparation. Hermione essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait mais bien évidemment elle avait du mal. Sans arrêt son regard divergeait vers la modeste pendule contre le mur, les secondes s'écoulaient comme des minutes, quand elle avait l'impression que plus d'un quart d'heure passait, seulement une minute était passée. Et puis était-ce elle ou il faisait chaud dans cette pièce ? Etant située dans les cachots, la salle était normalement fraîche...  
  
De temps en temps Hermione jetait des coup d'œil rapides vers son professeur, s'attendant à ce qu'il la regarde sans arrêt mais non... Il était complètement indifférent, il assurait son cours normalement. Elle en vint même à se demander si elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Si ça se trouve il l'avait juste regarder comme l'on regarde n'importe qui et elle avait interprété ça à sa manière. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça... pourquoi après tout aurait-elle imaginé toute cette histoire ?  
  
- Hermione ? fit Harry la tirant de ses rêveries.  
  
- Hein ? quoi ?  
  
- Passe moi le sang de goule ste plaît. Ca fait deux fois que je te le demande.  
  
- Pardon excuse moi je pensais à autre chose, déclara-t-elle sans mentir.  
  
Elle lui passa la fiole en question et essaya à nouveau de se concentrer sur la préparation de sa potion. Elle reporta d'une écriture tremblante sur son parchemin l'apparence de sa mixture et au passage elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise de constater que seulement un quart s'était écoulé depuis le début du cours. Le temps paraissait bien long...  
  
Dans la demi-heure qui suivit, rien de notable se passa si ce n'était que Rogue était parfaitement normal, toujours aussi injuste envers les Gryffondors et froid avec les élèves. Hermione s'étonna de voir qu'au fond d'elle, elle était déçue que rien ne ce soit passé et que Rogue n'est donné aucun signe pendant l'heure. Hermione aurait quitté la salle en pensant que l'événement de la veille avait été le fruit de son imagination si quelque chose ne s'était pas passé à la fin de l'heure.  
  
C'était un peu avant la cloche de fin, Rogue passait à chaque table récupérer les ingrédients qu'il restait appartenant à son armoire personnelle. Harry était parti rincer son chaudron laissant le soin à Hermione de ranger le reste. Elle s'affairait à faire le tri de ce qui était encore utilisable et ce qui ne l'était plus, quand le professeur arriva. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite et sursauta quand il lui demanda de lui passer les racines de chèvrefeuille non utilisées.  
  
- Heu... oui bien sûr professeur, dit-elle inutilement en cherchant du regard où elle avait bien pu mettre l'ingrédient en question.  
  
Quand elle le trouva enfin (il était sous son parchemin) elle le tendit à Rogue. Il amena sa main pour s'en emparer et au passage effleura bien celle d'Hermione. Sur le coup elle tressaillit et regarda son professeur qui la fixait aussi des yeux. D'apparence extérieur, ce geste aurait paru naturel et involontaire, mais Hermione savait bien qu'il ne l'était pas. Toute tremblante , elle ramena lentement sa main à elle en suivant du regard son professeur qui s'éloignait comme si rien de s'était passé. Quand Harry revint, elle avait toujours ses yeux fixé au même endroit.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui prise en flagrant délit et c'est en lui répondant un « rien ! » peu assuré qu'elle rangea le reste de ses affaires. Ses mains tremblaient et lorsque qu'elle s'empara de son encrier, sans le vouloir il s'échappa de ses doigts et vint se fracasser sur le sol. Rogue se retourna vers elle pour voir la provenance du bruit et quand leur regard se croisèrent, Hermione n'eut pas de peine à deviner qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était lui la cause de son émoi.  
  
- Miss Granger, ne pourriez-vous pas faire attention ? lui dit-il tout naturellement.  
  
- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, répondit-elle en sachant très bien que Rogue comprendrait très bien de quoi elle parlait.  
  
- Nettoyez-moi ça.  
  
Sur cet ordre elle s'empara d'une éponge et enleva l'encre sur le sol. Quand elle voulut aller la remettre à sa place, Malefoy au passage lui fit un croche patte. Elle trébucha et se retint malencontreusement au chaudron qui réunissait tout le contenu de ce qu'avait préparé les élèves dans le leur. Elle vit avec horreur le récipient tomber et déverser tout le liquide sur le sol. La potion qu'ils avaient faite s'attaqua à tout ce qu'elle toucha, le sol, les chaussures, tout devint d'une couleur différente de celle qu'ils étaient d'origine.  
  
- Miss Granger, cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez en colle ce soir ! Deux maladresses en l'espace de cinq minutes c'est beaucoup trop, déclara Rogue avant de jeter un sortilège qui fit rejoindre instantanément la potion dans son chaudron.  
  
- Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama-t-elle en pensant que tout était la faute de Malefoy et de son professeur même.  
  
- Venez ce soir un point c'est tout. 20h après le repas dans les cachots, je vous direz quoi faire. Et si vous trouvez encore quelque chose à me dire je me verrai encore obligé de retirer des points à Gryffondor et ça serai franchement regrettable non ?  
  
A l'écoute de cette dernière phrase elle aurai juré que cette colle était une sorte d'invitation. Et bizarrement elle ne dit plus rien et accepta cette punition... de plein gré.

_A suivre..._

___  
_  
Voila c'est fini ! ! J'espère que la suite aura répondu à vos attentes ! Et comme tout bon auteur qui se respect j'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos reviews et j'ai tenté de pas trop faire éclater d'un coup les sentiments d'Hermione. J'espère que j'aurai à peu près réussi... Donc c'est pour ça qu'il me faut des reviews ! ! Les bonnes comme les mauvaises ! Comme vous voyez je ne les ignore pas donc toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer !  
  
Bisoussss  
  
Elwïn


	3. Chp 3: Une heure de retenue pas comme le...

**POUR L'ECLAT DE TES YEUX**  
  
_ Pour **Cheyna**..._

__  
  
Salut à tous ! Voilà le 3e chapitre de cette fic ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews que je vais répondre !  
  
Cheyna : Me voila de retour pour cette troisième partie !! Rien que pour toi ! lol Pour les fantômes j'ai fait de l'innovation, eh oui, maintenant grâce à moi ils créent de l'air derrière eux ! lol ! Merci pour ton conseil sur l'orthographe, c'est vrai que je prends jamais la peine de me relire si je le faisais je suis sûre que tu trouverais pratiquement aucune faute ! Mais j'ai essayé de faire un effort pour ce chapitre, je garantis pas que ce soit impec ! Et c'est quoi ta surprise ? ? Veux savoir ! ! ! T'es trop gentille, c'est pour ça que je t'adore ! ! Gros bisous !!  
  
Docteur Gribouille : Ben oui Hermione est une petite veinarde... Je sais pas si parfois elle s'en rend compte ? ! lol  
  
Junie : Etre séquestrée par Severus... de quoi fantasmer non ?  
  
aurelia : Et voilà l'heure de colle tant attendue... j'espère que ça te plaira !   
  
Edwige : Enjoy la suite !!  
  
Lisandra : Merci pour ton compliment !  
  
kawaii-Shina : Je suis contente que tu continues à aimer malgré que tout ne soit pas parfait ! ) Ca me fait très plaisir...  
  
Maud.62 : J'espère que trouveras dans ce chapitre les éléments que tu attendais...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Une heure de retenue pas comme les autres**

****

**

* * *

**  
- Hermione, mange quelque chose... lui conseilla Ron lors du dîner.  
  
- Je n'ai pas faim, lui répondit-elle en jouant avec le bout de sa fourchette sur sa nourriture.  
  
- Aller, tu ne vas pas te priver de toutes ces bonnes choses juste parce que Rogue t'a coll !  
  
- Juste parce que Rogue m'a coll ? répéta-t-elle. Je crois que c'est déjà suffisant !  
  
- Elle a raison, dit Harry. Je pense que c'est déjà une bonne raison ! Ca me ferai peur moi d'être enfermé dans la même pièce que lui !  
  
- Quoi ? T'as peur de lui toi ? s'étonna Ron.  
  
- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais bon si je pouvais éviter d'être seul avec lui ça serait déjà bien !  
  
Hermione ne les écoutait plus, ce que ses amis ne savaient pas c'était que si elle n'avait pas faim c'était non pas parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que Rogue allait lui demander de faire mais parce qu'elle attendait ce moment avec tellement d'impatience et de stresse que l'appétit lui avait était coupé.  
  
Quand elle se prépara après le repas à aller aux cachots, elle attendait sa retenue avec tellement d'appréhension que ses jambes tremblaient et lui semblaient être du coton. Lorsque qu'elle descendit les marches, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber tellement elle ne supportait plus son poids. Hermione s'agrippa fermement à la rampe froide et humide et continua à descendre lentement, sentant diverses émotions l'envahir au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de son but.  
  
Au moment où elle arriva enfin au sombre couloir des sous-sols, elle le vit... Rogue l'attendait debout, appuyé contre les murs humides et froids des cachots, sa douce silhouette dessinée par la faible lueur des torches. Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle fut étonnée de constater que c'était son professeur qui était à l'origine de cela. Elle ne pouvait le nier maintenant... C'était bien des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.  
  
- Bonsoir Hermione...  
  
Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était la première fois. Et sa voix était si différente que lorsque qu'il était en cours... Elle était plus douce et moins froide, tintée de nuances dévoilant une partie cachée de Rogue que nul encore n'avait pu découvrir jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
- Bonsoir professeur... répondit Hermione timidement.  
  
Il s'écarta pour la laisser pénétrer dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme fut surprise de découvrir la salle de classe légèrement... transformée. Les bureaux avaient été reculés ne laissant qu'une table au centre où diverses fleurs et autres plantes s'étalaient ainsi qu'un somptueux chandelier orné de chandelles allumées. Des bougies éclairaient les lieux donnant une ambiance plutôt romantique à vrai dire...  
  
- Asseyez-vous là... indiqua Rogue en lui présentant la chaise.  
  
Hermione obtempéra et son professeur s'installa en face d'elle. Au début il ne dit rien mais finalement il lança peu assur :  
  
- Heu... Il faut trier le pollen des fleurs et récupérer les graines des autres plantes, vous mettrez ensuite le tout dans ces deux flacons séparés. Essayez de ne pas trop déchirer les pétales, elles sont parfois utiles pour les potions qui soignent les petites maladies d'hiver...  
  
Hermione s'exécuta sous le regard bienveillant de son professeur et elle travailla en silence. Elle sentait ses yeux posés sur elle et cela la mettait très mal à l'aise mais elle continuait sa tâche sans laisser rien paraître. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement la trahissant cruellement mais elle espérait que Rogue ne les remarquait pas. Cependant...  
  
- Non Hermione... Faites attention, comme cela vous déchirez les pétales.  
  
Délicatement il prit les mains de la jeune femme et s'empara de la jeune fleur qu'elle avait dans celles-ci. Puis il lui montra comment procéder correctement. Ce fut au tour de l'adolescente de regarder son professeur avec intensité. A vrai dire elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il lui montrait, au lieu de ça elle l'observait avec curiosité et désir. Il était complètement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait de lui jusqu'à présent. On aurait dit une toute autre personne, la même que celle qu'elle avait aperçue dans le fin fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait regardé intensément. Et c'était ce qui lui plaisait... Qui aurait cru que cet homme si froid et peu sociable était capable d'une grande douceur et d'une tendresse presque palpable... Hermione voudrait tellement y goûter concrètement... Elle se sentit rougir à cette pensée et se remercia intérieurement d'être dissimulée par la pénombre de la pièce.  
  
Soudain elle remarqua que son professeur avait arrêté sa démonstration, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas fait attention que maintenant c'était à elle de continuer.  
  
- P..Pardon... balbutia-t-elle gênée.  
  
Mais contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, elle ne s'empara pas d'une fleur pour la dépecer de son pollen, comme il aurait été logique qu'elle fasse. Non, à la place elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en face d'elle. Non pas par provocation mais parce qu'elle en avait envie. Jamais elle ne se lasserait de parcourir éternellement ses yeux noirs dont la lumière des bougies leurs donnait un éclat intense. Les mots ne servaient à rien pour décrire ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, les yeux suffisaient.  
  
Hermione avait le souffle court, son cœur battait à toute allure, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était briser le peu de distance qui la séparait de Rogue. Malheureusement ce dernier se releva précipitamment, lui aussi assez retourné par le soudain désir qu'il avait ressenti pour Hermione. Il bredouilla quelques excuses puis informa que l'heure de retenue était terminée. La jeune femme se leva encore toute tremblante et se dirigea lentement vers la porte, ne voulant pas vraiment partir, savourant le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à être en la compagnie de son professeur. Si jusqu'à présent elle doutait de ses sentiments, maintenant elle en était sûre, elle l'aimait et elle ne voulait pas le quitter tout de suite. Elle ne pouvait partir sans qu'il y'est eu quelque chose.  
  
Lorsque qu'elle passa la porte de la salle, elle s'arrêta un moment, sentant derrière elle la présence de Severus. Elle hésita un instant, ferma les yeux, puis sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle fit demi-tour et courut vers son professeur pour lui planter un baiser furtif et maladroit sur les lèvres. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, attendant de voir sa réaction... Il la regardait surpris... mais nullement en colère, au contraire, il attrapa Hermione par les épaules et la plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle se laissa faire, bien trop heureuse pour contester. Qui aurait pu penser une seule seconde, qu'en ce moment même, un professeur et son élève s'embrassaient dans les cachots de Poudlard ? Personne...  
  
Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Hermione se serra contre lui et lui murmura :  
  
- Severus...  
  
Utiliser son prénom lui était venu naturellement et elle sût désormais que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant maintenant..._A suivre..._

__  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bon je sais, ça va vite... Enfin moi je trouve ! Mais bon comme je dis tout le temps après ça traîne, ça traîne.... Et on en finit plus ! ! Les reviews sont les bienvenus évidemment !! Par contre je promets pas de poster la suite rapidement car je vais bientôt partir en vacances pendant une semaine donc voilà... Bisousssssss  
  
Elwïn


	4. Chp 4: Un rêve étant une réalité

POUR L'ECLAT DE TES YEUX

_Pour **Cheyna**..._

**Hello tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de temps que je n'ai pas posté et je vais ressortir la même chose habituelle, c'est l'été, je sors beaucoup et en plus je pars souvent en vacances! Ajoutez à ça le passage de mon ordi chez le réparateur... Et puis la rentrée! Donc pas le temps d'écrire et surtout de poster!! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et dont je vais y répondre:**

**Cheyna:** Le chapitre 4 est là et pour toi! Merci pour tes commentaires toujours très encourageant! Tu me fais rougir! lol Je sais que c'est précipité et c'est gentil de trouver ça original mais bon s'étendre sur des chapitres je me vois mal faire ça! Bon allez, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça te plaira! Continue à écrire aussi de ton côté au plaisir de voir bientôt un nouveau chapitre uploadé! Allez, gros bisous!! J'tadore!

**aurelia:** Logiquement j'avais prévu de faire une ellipse au lendemain après leur baiser mais en lisant ta review je me suis dit que c'était aller trop vite alors bon j'ai continué la scène! Merci d'avoir mis une suggestion!!

**Maud.62: **Eh oui... la magie de l'instant ça peut faire des ravages et même faire aller à fond la caisse les événements!! lol Bah, j'avais bien précisé que c'était un peu trop rapide!

**Ripper de la Blackstaff :** J'avais l'intention de faire quelque chose dans le genre oui... C'est vrai qu'innover ça serait pas mal! Et puis de toute façon c'est un peu illogique qu'un professeur et son élève n'aient aucun problème alors qu'ils vivent une idylle! Faut-il déjà que les autres le découvrent...

**Roxanne de Bormelia:** Et voilà cette histoire continue pour ce chapitre! lol Je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchi à la réaction de Harry et Ron mais... je pense qu'elle sera mauvaise!

**Edwige:** Eh vi, the first kiss est enfin arrivé!! lol C'était moyennement romantique mais on fait avec! Evidemment il y'en aura d'autre! ;)

**dragounette: **Ah ben je suis contente que ça t'es plu!! Voilà la suite que tu attendais!

**m4r13:** Le changement de caractère de Severus est rapide tout simplement parce que quand il est avec Hermione c'est une toute autre personne! Mais il restera aux yeux des autres le professeur froid et injuste.

**jennyalissime:** Tu voudrais être à la place d'Hermione? Pas de problème il suffit de lui demander!! lol Mais en réfléchissant bien... chuis pas sûre qu'elle accepte aussi facilement! Va falloir être dure et ferme pour y arriver! lol

**Kawaii-Shina:** Je suis contente d'encore te voir pour ce chapitre et j'espère que tu reviendras pour les suivants! Et merci d'avoir aimer l'heure de retenue assez spéciale!!

**Sybylle:** La voilà la suite toute fraîche et j'aimerais qu'elle te plaise aussi.

**Lisandra:** Les vacances c'était bien mais le boulot m'attend quand je rentre! Eh oui il faut que je tienne la route moi pour réussir à écrire la suite!! Bisous à toi!

**Lira:** Salut frangine! T'es venu me lire toi? lol Non mais merci quand même! Et puis de quel droit tu décides de ce que je devrai faire pour la suite? Non mais! Non c'est bon c'est une blague! Viens pas me taper après avoir lu ça! Je vais voir ce que je ferai...

**mcgo:** Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu as autant aimé!!! Alors voilà la suite!

**Aisha9:** Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les rapports entre élève et prof! Alors c'est pour ça que je vais essayer de faire pleins de trucs mimi. Mais pas encore dire que j'y arrive! Bon je te laisse lire la suite avec ton professeur préféré!!

**flogudule:** Faire mourir l'un des deux? Non mais bien sûr que non! Ils vont belle et bien rester envie ces deux là! Chuis pas cruelle moi!! Et puis j'ai pas envie de te faire pleurer! lol Je suis ravie quand même que tu apprécie mon histoire!!! Bisous à toi!

**Eithelin:** Mais non rassure toi, tu ne m'as pas vexé!!! D'ailleurs comment t'aurais pu? Rassure-toi tout va très bien de mon côté! Et tu écris très très bien aussi!! Alors don't worry je t'en voudrais jamais pour quoi que ce soit! lol Merci tout de même pour ta review! Voici la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Un rêve étant une réalité...**

* * *

Serrée contre son professeur, le cœur à Hermione battait la chamade. Elle sentait contre sa poitrine celui de Severus qui semblait lui aussi perdu dans une course folle. L'adolescente n'osait pas se séparer de lui pour ne pas avoir à affronter ses yeux si déconcertant et de plus, elle ne savait que dire à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Après quelques minutes, elle sentit les mains de Rogue descendre doucement dans son dos puis très tendrement il l'éloigna un peu de lui. Hermione releva la tête et la détourna dès qu'elle rencontra le regard de son professeur posé sur elle.

- C'est une erreur... commença la jeune fille. Une grosse erreur...

Mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, elle sut que jamais elle ne pourrait arriver à se faire croire que se perdre dans cette immensité noire était une faute. Non, au contraire, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver et personne ne pouvait la blâmer pour cela.

Comme si elle avait voulu se pardonner elle-même de ces pensées, elle s'approcha de Rogue et l'embrassa doucement.

- Qu'allons nous faire? lui demanda Hermione.

- Pour l'instant rien, répondit-il. Un professeur et son élève... C'est plutôt mal vu.

- Et demain? Je ne pourrai pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé...

- Mais il le faut.

L'adolescente eut une moue triste puis Severus lui glissa un dernier baiser de consolation avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle s'éloigna de lui et ne le quitta du regard qu'au dernier moment. Elle avait le cœur triste de cette première séparation mais elle savait que c'était le prix à endurer quand on aimait...

Lorsque qu'elle remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron et Harry l'attendaient assis sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Hermione commença à passer devant eux pour rejoindre les dortoirs mais Ron fut plus rapide qu'elle:

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? répliqua-t-elle.

- Ben comment ça s'est passé?

- Comment veux-tu que ça se passe quand il s'agit de Rogue?

- Mal, c'est vrai. Je me demande même pourquoi je pose la question des fois!

Hermione n'ajouta rien et se pressa de rejoindre son dortoir. Quant à Harry, il s'interrogeai beaucoup sur le comportement de son amie:

- Ron, ne la trouves-tu pas bizarre?

- Non, répondit ce dernier. Je serai dans le même état si je sortais d'une heure de retenue avec ce démon!

Harry n'était guère convaincu par les paroles de son camarade mais il n'en dit rien, persuadé que son ami ne comprendrait pas son inquiétude. Lentement il se leva et monta se coucher essayant de se convaincre lui-même que l'attitude étrange d'Hermione ne cachait rien qui ne vaille la peine de s'inquiéter.

Pendant que Ron et Harry s'endormaient paisiblement, Hermione elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle passait en boucle dans sa tête le moment si intense qu'elle venait de vivre. Chaque fois qu'elle en arrivait à quand Severus l'avait embrassé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et elle sentait alors tous les muscles de son corps devenir tremblant devant ce sentiment si intense. Elle se força à ne plus penser à lui pour tenter de se détendre mais à chaque fois l'image de son professeur lui revenait en tête. Elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de tenir en place. C'était tellement cruel d'être là dans son lit alors qu'il y'avait à peine une heure elle avait vécu le plus beau jour de sa vie!

Hermione poussa un long soupir de dépit et se releva légèrement. Pff... Comment arriver à dormir? Puisqu'elle n'y parvenait pas, autant s'occuper. Elle se pencha vers le sol et se saisit d'un vieux cahier qu'elle utilisait le soir pour griffonner quelques dessins dans son lit. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle se créa une faible lumière pour y voir, puis après s'être assurée que ses rideaux baldaquins étaient bien fermés, elle commença à écrire...

Pendant près d'une bonne partie de la nuit, elle coucha sur papier tous ses sentiments et tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de penser à lui alors autant tout déverser... Elle décrivit longuement ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, la caresse de ses lèvres et enfin le si doux caractère qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Sa main fébrile ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'écrire et encore d'écrire. Au fur et à mesure que les lignes se remplissaient, Hermione revivait cette soirée si intense et son cœur battait au rythme d'un cheval lancé au galop.

Lorsque qu'elle eut tout terminé, elle posa sa plume et son cahier d'un seul et même mouvement, poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre son souffle comme si elle venait de courir. Puis elle se glissa lentement dans les draps et ferma les yeux.

Quand elle trouva le sommeil, l'image de son professeur était encore inscrite derrière ses paupières.

Le lendemain matin, elle eut du mal à se réveiller, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi mais elle s'efforça d'aborder un air en forme pour ne pas avoir à subir trop de questions. De plus, elle haïssait ce jour qui arrivait car ils n'avaient pas cours de potions. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen pour LE revoir...

- Alors Hermione!!! La forme? fit Ron tout plein d'entrain quand elle arriva dans la salle commune.

- La pêche oui, mais sûrement moins que toi! répondit-elle en priant que son ami ne s'attarde pas sur les longs cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Normal on n'a pas Rogue aujourd'hui! Ca met tout de suite de bonne humeur!!!

- Sinon toi ça va Harry? dit Hermione à ce dernier pour changer de sujet. Bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un tendre sourire.

En le voyant, Hermione pensa qu'il était dur de garder son secret avec Severus pour elle toute seule. Elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un comme Harry par exemple. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, comment réagirait-il en l'apprenant? Et Ron?

Quand ils eurent pris le petit-déjeuner ils allèrent normalement en cours. Quand ils passèrent devant la salle des professeurs, Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur... Il était là. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant où un tas d'émotions passèrent puis tout ceci pris fin lorsque l'adolescente et ses amis tournèrent au bout du couloir.

Leur dernier cours de la matinée fut Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. C'était Lupin le professeur cette année là, réengagé par Poudlard. Les plaintes concernant ses problèmes de loup-garou s'étaient arrêtées quand les parents avaient remarqué qu'il n'existait pas meilleur professeur que lui dans la matière et que tout pouvait être contrôlé grâce à la potion mensuelle que Rogue lui donnait quand c'était la pleine lune.

Lorsque la clochette retentit, tout le monde s'empara de ses livres et sortit dans le brouhaha du couloir.

- Génial ce cours!! s'exclama Ron. C'est dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu la pratique aujourd'hui...

- Oui mais moi j'ai bien aimé aussi, renchérit Hermione.

- Forcément, tant que tu peux utiliser un livre que tu connais déjà par cœur depuis le début de l'année!

- Oh arrête tes sarcasmes! Je...

Mais la jeune femme pila net et porta une main à son front:

- Mince mon livre! Je l'ai oublié! Les garçons, on se retrouve à la Grande Salle?

- Ok, approuva Harry. Mais cours!

- Oui, oui!

Elle s'exécuta et courut dans les couloirs maintenant désertés par les élèves. Pourvut que Lupin ne soit pas encore parti!

Quand elle arriva, elle vit que son professeur, fort heureusement était encore là. Il tenait dans sa main le livre qu'elle venait chercher.

- Ah excusez-moi, je l'avais oublié... fit-elle en commençant à approcher pour le récupérer.

- Non, non, la contredit Lupin. Rien n'est de ta faute...

Hermione ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles mais elle se figea quand elle vit quelqu'un surgir de derrière l'armoire. C'était LUI...

- Professeur Rogue... ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Hermione dans un souffle coupé.

Lupin se dirigea vers la sortie et déposa au passage le livre dans les mains de l'adolescente avant de lancer:

- Severus je te donne dix minutes pas plus. Je vais attendre devant la porte pour surveiller.

- Merci Remus.

Il regarda Hermione et Rogue tour à tour, sourit, puis passa la porte et la referma. Ils étaient enfin seuls...

_A suivre..._

**Tadam! C'est fini! Eh oui! Bon comme d'habitude dites-moi votre avis qui m'intéresse!! Les mauvaises reviews comme les bonnes sont acceptées! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Désolé aussi si mes titres de chapitres sont nuls mais j'ai jamais d'inspiration! ' Bon on se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Elwïn**


	5. Chp 5: Message caché

POUR L'ECLAT DE TES YEUX

_Pour **Cheyna**..._

Salut à tous! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite alors la voilà enfin! Je suis désolée du retard que je mets entre chaque chapitre mais bon j'arrive pas du tout à tenir la cadence et je suis inexcusable!  
Maintenant je vais répondre à toutes les reviews:

**Cheyna:** Je sais que t'es à la mer mais au moins quand tu rentreras tu verras que j'ai posté le nouveau chapitre!! T'inquiète pas, je continue aussi de mon côté à prier pour que t'ait la pluie! Bon alors merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu me dis dans ta review ça me fait au cœur (comme on dit!). Et puis pour l'histoire du confident c'est vrai qu'au début j'avais pensé à Harry mais en fin de compte je me suis dit: et si on essayait Lupin? Parce qu'étant donné que Hermione a personne à qui parler de ses sentiments, elle aurait tellement besoin de se confier qu'elle se tournera vers lui puisqu'il est au courant... Enfin bon je verrai bien! En tout merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et tu devrais en mériter autant même plus!! Je t'adore!! Gros bisous!!!

**flogudule:** Eh oui Remus s'est reconverti en bon pote qui aide son copain! lol Du jamais vu!! On va dire qu'ils se détestaient pas tant que ça entre eux! C'est pour ça qu'on se met à l'aimer encore plus!! Enfin bon ils se doivent bien ça, l'un lui donne une potion chaque mois pour pas se transformer et l'autre lui organise des rdv, c'est donnant donnant. BisouXX 

**Lisandra:** Alors pas trop dur le lycée? T'inquiète moi aussi je suis passée par-là l'année dernière, mais on s'y fait au bout d'un moment... Mais ça nuit beaucoup à la productivité des fanfics! Et j'en suis l'exemple même!!

**Aulandra17:** Bon voilà la suite que j'espère que tu liras et je vais prier pour que tu l'apprécies autant que les premiers chapitres!

**vivi: **A mon avis ça sera pas la dernière fois que je ferai la sadique en vous laissant en plein suspens! Mais bon au moins ça fait une occasion de vous forcer à lire la suite! lol Même si je mets trois siècles avant de la mettre! Bonne lecture.

**Lupini-filiae:** Ah ben je vois que j'ai bien fait de mettre Remus en jeu! Ca plaît à quelqu'un! Mais faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, moi je préfère Remus à Severus alors je vais le faire un super rôle dans cette histoire! Parce qu'il est quand même bien sympa! J'espère qu'il te décevra pas!

**dumbledore:** Ben si, faut que tu y croies! Lupin est bien de mèche! Ca doit guère lui changer des 400 coups qu'ils faisaient quand il était jeune!

**m4r13:** Oui oui effectivement, j'ai bien l'intention de faire Remus les aider! Au faite, truc qui a pas rapport mais bon, je me suis toujours posé la question sur la signification de ton pseudo. Pourquoi t'as choisi celui là?

**kiki:** Voilà j'ai continué et la suite est là toute fraîche! En espérant que tu l'adore aussi.

U.$.Hermy: Oui moi aussi j'aime bien ce qu'a fait Lupin franchement c'est bien digne d'un ami! Et je pense que je vais lui donner plusieurs fois l'occasion de faire ses preuves... 

**eithelin:** Machiavéliste Lupin? Déjà t'es sûr que ce mot existe? On dit pas "machiavélique"? lol C'est pas grave. Il l'est d'un certain sens puisque ce qu'il fait est illégal car un élève et son professeur n'ont pas le droit d'avoir une relation donc du fait qu'il les aide... Enfin, arrête d'être anxieuse sinon tu vas perdre tes cheveux ! lol Surtout avec moi, y'a aucun problème! Bisousss

**Kytice: **Bon le chapitre est venu... mais pas vite! pas taper! Enfin il est là c'est le principal!!

**Aisha9: **Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies adoré le chapitre précédent! Comme quoi on va pas en se dégradant! Perso celui qui vient est moyen mais bon faudrait que je fasse des efforts pour les descriptions, je suis trop nulle à ça! Big bisous!!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Message caché**

* * *

Hermione ne savait pas tellement quoi faire et elle avait peu de temps pour réfléchir. Devait-elle direct aller dans les bras de Severus et l'embrasser comme elle mourrait d'envie de le faire, ou alors au contraire prendre un air posé?

Elle opta pour la dernière option.

- Professeur... fit-elle. Je... Je croyais que Lupin et vous... Enfin n'y a-t-il toujours pas eu une certaine rancœur entre vous?

L'adolescente s'efforçait de prendre une voix relativement neutre mais elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'empêcher de trembler.

- Si effectivement nous avons toujours eut du mal à nous entendre mais les choses peuvent bien changer non?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation puis elle vit Severus se rapprocher d'elle très lentement.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire, oui il le fallait absolument.

- En tout cas j'espère que...

Mais sa voix mourut quand son professeur lui saisit tendrement son épaule. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot. Ses yeux fixés dans ces deux perles noires en face d'elle, elle crut qu'à tout moment elle allait s'effondrer à terre. Il la possédait complètement.

Puis il approcha lentement son visage et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement. Il ne servait à rien de perdre son temps avec les mots alors que tous les deux se désiraient mutuellement.

Durant cette étreinte, Hermione pensa qu'elle avait de la chance car désormais elle pourrait avoir quand bon lui semble l'opportunité de pouvoir embrasser celui qu'elle aimait et de ressentir tous ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient à l'instant même. Il leur suffirait juste d'être prudent et de ne jamais se laisser prendre. Jamais...

Après de nombreux baisers, ils demeurèrent enlacés durant le temps qui leur restait, à profiter une dernière fois de la douce chaleur de l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas partir... murmura Hermione.

- Je ne le désire pas plus que toi tu sais...

La jeune femme inspira à fond une dernière fois l'odeur de celui qu'elle aimait pour s'en imprégner avant de se séparer de lui.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une minute que Lupin avait frappé un coup sur la porte pour avertir que le temps imparti était terminé. S'ils attendaient plus, les gens allaient se poser des questions s'ils les voyaient absents au déjeuner. (au dîner pour les Belges! lol)

- Bon il faut vraiment y aller, insista Rogue alors que Remus renouvelait un coup sur la porte.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et ce fut Hermione qui mit fin brutalement au baiser car si elle avait continué, elle n'aurait jamais pu s'arrêter sans s'arracher des larmes.

Heureusement car ce fut à ce moment là que Lupin avait choisi d'ouvrir la porte et ainsi couper court au rendez-vous amoureux.

Hermione sortit la première pour ne pas attirer l'attention, quelqu'un pourrait surgir au même moment sans crier gare et ainsi les surprendre.

- Je... Merci professeur Lupin, dit-elle n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots tellement elle lui était reconnaissante.

- C'est rien jeune fille, lui répondit-il. Mais part retrouver tes amis, je ne voudrais pas que ce que j'ai fait tourne au vinaigre!

Dans ses yeux se lisait un regard presque paternel et l'adolescente ne pus que lui adresser un sourire qu'elle considérait modeste pour ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Puis elle partit en courant en direction de la Grande Salle, serrant contre sa poitrine le livre qui lui avait permis de passer un bref instant magique.

Elle rejoignit Ron et Harry et afficha un visage de bonne humeur même si son cœur pleurait...

A la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle relisait le cours dans son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle remarqua un bout de papier jauni qui sortait d'entre deux pages. Elle le sortit intriguée, se demandant sa provenance. Elle le déplia lentement et dès qu'elle y aperçut son prénom, elle le cacha rapidement en regardant fébrilement autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne n'avait remarqué.

Apparemment non, Ron et Harry étaient en pleine partie d'échec et les quelques autres personnes qu'il y' avait étaient plongées dans soit des livres, soit des devoirs.

Rassurée, Hermione se leva lentement et monta dans le dortoir, prétextant aller poser son livre qui ne lui servait plus.

A cette heure-ci les chambres étaient désertes, la plupart des élèves travaillaient ou se divertissaient dans la salle commune ou dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione se dirigea vers son lit et ouvrit son livre de cours pour s'emparer du petit parchemin. L'écriture de Severus Rogue s'étalait, désordonnée et maladroite écrivant ces mots:

_ " Hermione retrouve-moi cette nuit dans le couloir_

_Est des cachots, devant la statue du griffon "_

La jeune femme se demanda sur le coup si Severus avait bien réfléchi à la question. Se déplacer dans Poudlard la nuit n'était pas chose facile! Il devrait le savoir...

Mais soudain elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait. N'était-ce pas Harry Potter qu'elle fréquentait depuis sept longues années? Combien de fois avait-elle eu besoin de déambuler dans les couloirs la nuit? Elle ne les comptait même plus... Et Rogue le savait très bien, il avait confiance en elle et savait qu'elle en était capable. Et si elle trouvait ce jour là le moyen de rejoindre son professeur alors elle pourrait le refaire toutes les autres fois. Et elle était prête à tout pour y arriver.

C'est en pensant à Harry que lui vint l'idée. Il possédait encore sa carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité. Avec ces deux accessoires son excursion serait plus aisée. De plus, depuis la chute de Voldemort, (eh oui il est mort enfin!) la surveillance du château était beaucoup moins stricte, les seules "vigies" à éviter étaient Miss Teigne, Rusard et Peeves.

Le plus dur dans tout ça était d'aller voler la cape et la carte à Harry sans qu'il se doute que c'était Hermione qui était là dessous. Le mieux était certainement de la lui emprunter sans qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Et lorsqu'elle reviendrait de son escapade nocturne elle remettrait tout à sa place correctement.

Tout cela était bien compliqué et le plan qu'elle avait en tête était encore bien flou mais il se précisait de plus en plus. Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas cette nuit là qu'elle allait pouvoir rejoindre son amant. Il fallait au moins attendre le lendemain. Ne dit-on pas "la nuit porte conseil"?

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée à regarder amoureusement son prénom écrit par la main de l'être aimé tout en réfléchissant à son futur.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit, elle était persuadée d'y arriver. La seule chose qu'elle redoutait était d'avoir à supporter le cours de potions sans pouvoir toucher son professeur et surtout à soutenir son regard en pensant qu'elle n'était pas allée au rendez-vous convenu...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire pour voler les affaires à Harry. De plus, pendant les deux premières heures de cours elle eut encore plus l'occasion de cogiter et peaufiner son plan. Et pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui travaillait à Poudlard cette année. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à le voir avant la fin des cours à un moment où toute l'école est occupée, c'est à dire pendant les heures de travail.

Ce n'était pas du genre à Hermione de sécher les cours et ce n'était pas ce jour là que ça allait changer. Non, elle avait tout prévu, et cela dans la classe de potions...

_A suivre..._

Bon je sais ce que vous allez me dire: le titre du chapitre est vraiment nul. Mais quand on a pas l'inspiration on a pas l'inspiration! J'attends vos reviews! Et surtout ne pensez pas que parce que j'en ai beaucoup une de plus ou une de moins ça se verra pas non... c'est pas vrai! Je tiens vraiment à votre avis à tout le monde! Et même les suggestions! Car pour l'instant, la plupart du temps je les ai suivies donc j'écoute tout le monde!!

Et désolé si vous trouvez ce chapitre nul, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois!

Bisous à tous!

Elwïn


End file.
